


The Benefit of Voyeurism

by deirdre_aithne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Large Cock, M/M, Voyeurism, vomit play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/pseuds/deirdre_aithne
Summary: From the prompt: Al is a size queen. While visiting his friend Scorpius he catches a glance of Scorpius' dad's massive cock (maybe accidentally/quietly enters the bathroom while Draco masturbates) and all Al can think about is worshiping that cock.





	The Benefit of Voyeurism

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

Al bit his lip as he padded quietly through the corridors of Malfoy Manor. The large plug inside him shifted with every step he took, threatening to pull a moan from his lips. He'd waited for Scorpius to go to sleep before taking it out, but it would be impossible to remove while sharing the bedroom with his best friend. A soft, half-strangled sound escaped him as the plug jostled against his prostate, and Al stopped for a moment, bracing himself against the wall with one hand as he struggled to take a deep breath and relax.

The sound of someone else moaning caught his attention, and despite the steady ripple of arousal that coursed through him as he moved, Al shuffled closer to the door just to his right. It was cracked open, and he positioned himself just right to lean against the frame and peer between it and the door itself. He sucked in a sharp breath and quickly clapped his hand over his mouth as he took in the scene within the room, watching Scorpius' dad with wide eyes.

Draco Malfoy was seated on the edge of his bed, leaning back slightly and bracing himself on one arm. His legs were spread wide apart and his free hand was closed around the massive cock curving up from between his legs. Al's eyes focussed on the impressive organ, his tongue slicking across his lips as he watched Draco close his hand around it. There was at least an inch of bare skin between Draco's fingers and his thumb, his hand unable to close fully around the girth of his cock.

Shuddering, Al pressed himself closer to the wall, his own cock hard and straining against the front of his pyjama bottoms. He ground his hips forward against the wall as he watched Draco's hand sliding over the length of his cock. Draco's thumb rubbed over the head, smearing a large bead of precome over the red and swollen flesh, and Al let out a low whimper, his tongue darting out across his lips as he wondered what it would taste like.

After another moment of watching, he reached behind himself, slipping his hand beneath the waistband of his pyjamas and spreading his legs apart. His hips rolled forward again as he pressed hard against the base of the plug inside him, sinking his teeth into his lower lip to keep himself silent. The plug ground against his prostate and his eyes fell half-lidded, sparks of pleasure ripping through him. Inside the room, Draco moaned, pulling Al's attention to him again, his gaze flicking once to Draco's flushed face before moving down to his cock once more. An image of himself on his knees with that cock in his mouth, stretching his lips wide, flashed through his mind, and despite his best efforts, Al let out a loud moan.

"You know you could join me, if you wished."

Draco's rough, breathless voice made Al still, his eyes opened fully to look at him and through the gap between door and frame, and their eyes locked. Al hesitated until Draco's lips twitched into a smirk, the expression undoing him in an instant as he pulled his hand away from the plug and moved unsteadily into Draco's bedroom. A flick of Draco's wand, suddenly in his hand, made the door swing closed behind him as Al dropped to his knees between Draco's spread legs. He looked up at him for confirmation, and as soon as Draco gave him a nod of approval, he leaned in to mouth at Draco's heavy balls.

" _Fuck_ ," Draco hissed above him. Encouraged, Al sucked Draco's balls into his mouth, humming as his tongue lapped at them until Draco's fingers tangled in his hair and gave a sharp tug. Allowing himself to be pulled back, Al looked up at him, his pupils blown wide with arousal and his face already flushed as he panted for breath. "You want it, don't you?" Draco asked as he nudged Al closer to his cock. "Did you know I could see the base of that plug in your arse through your trousers?"

Al's eyes rolled back briefly, a low moan falling from his lips as he leaned in to wrap his lips around the head of Draco's cock, the girth of it stretching his mouth wide open until his jaw ached. The fingers in his hair tightened their grip, and without warning, Draco thrust up into his mouth, pushing his cock deeper until the head nudged against the back of his throat. Even as he struggled against the reflexive need to gag with Draco's cock pushing into his throat, Al moaned around him, unable to even move his tongue against the underside of the shaft. Reaching up, he placed his hands on Draco's thighs and took a slow breath in through his nose as he relaxed his throat as best he could.

"Every time you'd move, I could see it. You've been wearing it _all day_ , haven't you?" Al moaned around Draco's cock in answer, looking up through the fringe of his hair to watch Draco lean his head back. Draco's hand pressed against the back of his head, urging him further down onto his length, stretching his throat uncomfortably. "How big is it, Potter? Is it as big as my cock?"

Groaning, Al gave the tiniest shake of his head, looking up at Draco and moving his hands to grip his hips, squeezing them to urge him on. In answer, Draco continued to press against the back of his head, forcing Al's mouth down onto the last few inches of his cock. " _Gag on it_ ," he growled, maintaining the same pressure against the back of Al's head. His throat flexed around Draco's cock, and his hands on his hips moved, scratching lightly at his thighs as he struggled against his gag reflex.

His body heaved once, twice, and shuddered as he retched, tears streaming down from the corners of his eyes and a strangled sound rumbled in his throat. Draco wrenched him back off his cock, allowing him to suck in gasping breaths, and Al trembled as he tried to steady himself, pulling his hands away from Draco to reach down and squeeze his cock through his pyjamas. He heard Draco cast a cleaning charm, and a moment later, Draco jerked the hand in his hair again to drag him up to his feet. Without waiting for prompting, Al bent himself over the edge of the bed, raising his arse up when Draco roughly pulled his pyjama bottoms down off his hips and left them to tangle around his knees.

"Eager for it, aren't you?"

" _Yes_ ," Al said, his voice caught between a desperate whine and a moan as he pressed back towards Draco. He made a strangled sound when Draco pressed his palm hard against the base of the plug and ground it into him before gripping the base and beginning to pull it out of him. Al felt his hole stretch as the plug began sliding out of him, and then Draco pushed it back into him, hard. Arching his back sharply, Al leaned his head back and tangled his hands in the duvets on Draco's bed. " _Please!_ "

This time, Draco slid the plug out of him and pressed the thick head of his cock against his stretched hole. Al hissed as Draco pressed forward, his body stretching further to accommodate his girth. He gripped the duvets tighter and buried his face against his arm with a soft, pained sound. Once he was fully seated, Draco paused, stroking his hand over Al's arse until he rocked back against him.

"Move. _Fuck me_."

Draco moaned and fisted his hand in Al's hair, wrenching his head back and leaning over him to attack his neck with his lips and teeth. Pulling out of him slowly, Draco snapped his hips to thrust back into Al hard, sliding back out of him and repeating the action to settle into a hard, brutal pace. Al keened below him, tears rising up in his eyes from the pain of the stretch while his hard cock bobbed against his stomach with every thrust of Draco into him.

"You like that, don't you?" Draco asked against his neck. "You like having that tight hole stretched wide open by a thick cock." Al managed a shaky nod and a moan in answer, rocking back onto Draco's cock as he reached one hand beneath himself to fist his own. "Filthy little cockslut."

" _Oh!_ " Al groaned and tipped his head back against Draco's shoulder, crying out as Draco's cock rubbed over his prostate. "Please, I-I'm close, I'm-"

He cut himself off with another cry, his hand on his cock working frantically as he teetered on the edge of coming. Draco's hand reached beneath him, then, swatting his hand away and wrapping his own fingers around Al's length. "Come for me," he ordered, and Al bucked into his hand once and came hard, his body trembling as his orgasm ripped through him. Draco thrust into him several more times before he followed him over the edge, coming hard and deep inside him with a loud cry.

Draco collapsed against Al's back as they both struggled to catch their breath, neither moving until Draco's softened cock slipped from Al's body. Moving off him, Draco stretched out on the bed and gestured for Al to lay with him. After a moment, once he felt recovered enough to move, Al climbed up onto the bed, hesitating until Draco wrapped an arm around him and dragged him closer.

"Stay in here tonight," Draco murmured, leaning in to bury his face in Al's hair. Despite the temptation, Al shook his head.

"Scorpius-"

"Won't be surprised," Draco interrupted. "Scorpius is the one who informed me you'd been talking about me in your sleep the last time you visited. It seems tonight was not the first you have watched me?" Al's flush was all the answer Draco seemed to need, and he heard him chuckle into his hair. "Stay, Potter... _Albus_. Please."

Al tipped his head back to look at Draco for a moment, searching his expression before he nodded and pressed himself close to Draco's chest. "As you wish... Draco."


End file.
